


Arcade Wizard

by Bookmonkey



Series: FandomWeekly Challenges [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-James lost his magic, Arcades, Gen, James is a little uptight, Teddy is a good god brother, Teddy is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: AU where James doesn't have magic and has integrated into the Muggle World. His god brother Teddy ends up being one of the chaperones for a trip to the arcade, and he goes a little overboard.





	Arcade Wizard

“Teddy...” James blinked at his blue haired god brother, who was standing in the middle of a pile of things. 

“James!” Teddy grinned, gesturing to his collection. “Look at all the cool stuff I got!” James wasn't the only one staring at Teddy. There was a group gathering, eyeing the strange young man and the circle of random objects.

“I see.” James rubbed his forehead. Of all the adults in his family, Teddy had to be the one to replace his father as chaperone for the trip to the arcade. Soon James' new classmates would come, they had to meet up so they could get back to the school. “But how are you going to get all of that home?” James stepped closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. Teddy laughed.

“Easy,” Teddy winked. “You and I know getting it home will be simple.” Teddy pat his pocket for emphasis. If James squinted he could see the outline of the long wand hiding there. Or maybe, he could 'see' it, because he knew it was there.

“You and I know, but they can't.” James hissed. Teddy ruffled James hair.

“Take it easy-” James pushed the hand away.

“How are we even going to fit it on the bus? It looks like you took everything behind the prize counter!”

“Two of most things, five of each of their candies.” Teddy grabbed a black packet with bright blue bubble letters on it. “This kind apparently pops in your mouth!” Teddy grinned. “The bus is huge.”

“We aren't supposed to have things in the aisle,” James crossed his arms. “You would know that if you listened at the chaperone meeting, or to anything I've told you.” Teddy pursed his lips, tapping his chin.

“Well...”

“Woah,” Quinn pushed his way through the other gawkers and nudged James with his elbow. “Your god brother must have been really good at the games.” Quinn pushed his glasses up, as he inspected the pile. “What are you going to do with all this stuff?” Quinn held up the two Thor figurines. “And why doubles?”

“Presents!” Teddy was back to grinning. “Our grandfather is fascinated by stuff like this, and he loves to take things apart, but he doesn't always know how to put them back together.” Quinn set the figurines down.

“Do you want one?” Teddy nodded to the figurines. Quinn blinked.

“Really?” Teddy put a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

“Of course! I can get another, I still have,” Teddy stuck his tongue out as he started patting his pockets. “A lot of tickets.” Teddy pulled out a bundle of white tickets, rubber banded together. Quinn's mouth fell open.

“Okay James, this summer, you, Teddy, and I are going to every arcade in London and he's going to win us every arcade prize we could ever dream of.” Quinn tossed an arm around James as he picked up one of the Thor figurines.

“That sounds like so much fun!” Teddy bounced on his feet. “Watch my stuff while I go get another of this Thor character.” Teddy jumped over a low section of the pile and ran back up to the prize counter.

“So,” Quinn looked at the pile. “How is Teddy going to get all this stuff home? Didn't he take a train to the school?”

“Magic.” James said quietly. Quinn burst out laughing.

“I'm glad I got a roommate with a sense of humor this year.” Quinn shook Thor in front of James' face. “I'm going to show the others.” Quinn pushed off James, still laughing. James sighed, hand reaching for a wand he couldn't carry around anymore.

Integrating into the Muggle World at the age of fifteen hadn't been easy, but when James' magic had been taken from him, he really didn't have a choice. And he wasn't going to let Teddy ruin it all because he had the capacity to overdo things a little. James started moving the pile towards the door.

Teddy skipped back over, Thor figurine in hand. James grabbed Teddy's arm, pulling his head closer as he pointed to the pile. “Take most of it outside, send it home, and then get back in here.” James hissed in Teddy's ear. “You have five minutes before we meet up with everyone. And there is no Muggle way to get those things back by train by yourself.” James gave Teddy a push. “Hurry up before anyone else from school sees the pile.”

“Good idea. But what about Quinn?” Teddy picked up one of James' neat stacks. “Am I going to have to oblivate him?” Teddy whispered.

“No!” James rolled his eyes. “Just let me do the talking.” Teddy nodded. James watched as Teddy took most of the things out, leaving him with a figurine and a bag full of candy to take on the bus and 'train'.

James dragged Teddy over to the gathering students. Teddy counted his group and nodded. Quinn looked around.

“Where did all of Teddy's stuff go?” A few of the other kids were looking too, those who had probably heard Quinn's story.

“Teddy called a friend of his to bring it back to his house for him.” James spoke quickly. Quinn didn't question further.

“Mr. Lupin,” the organizer of the field trip called out, “is your whole group present and accounted for?”

“Yes sir.” Everyone headed to the bus. Teddy pulled on James' arm, slowing him down.

“What Teddy?”

“Here,” Teddy handed James the bag of candy. “To share with your new Muggle friends. Since you didn't even get yourself any prizes dealing with me.”

“Thanks.” James smiled.


End file.
